Within Allied Lines
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: After his little incident on Yoshi's island, Mason has returned home with his progress report. However, it seems Iggy knew a little more than he let on, and still finds it necessary to reward his faithful servant. Continuation of "Behind Enemy Lines".


"My Prince, I come bearing… interesting news. I couldn't locate your former base because… I was held captive by the local Yoshi. But I can at least say most of them are non violent!"

Mason was looking down at the floor, biting his lip. Here he was in Iggy's chamber… his room… his domain… And he had to deliver news of what he found, no matter what.

His feet crossed sheepishly beneath his robe. He was still somewhat sore from yesterday… the poor magikoopa would be sitting on clouds for the next week after that romp.

"B-But I managed to get away! And I was able to survey the area and found-"

"And just how were the Yoshi?" Iggy interrupted. The kook of a Koopaling reclined in his throne, absently petting the shiny black surface of a Chain Chomp as he listened. "I trust they were… hospitable~"

"...I was held _captive _the whole time I was there. But I think they were friendly when they got to know me… kinda." Mason mumbled.

"Please. Don't spare the details, I didn't send you there during their little fertility festival for nothing, you know." Iggy stated, sitting up straight before he leaned forward, resting his head in his hand. There was a playful, all knowing grin on his face as he spoke. "I knew it, I knew it allll would happen. Everything! I just wanted to see if you'd actually go through with it~"

Mason pouted a little, feeling his cheeks growing heated with a blush. "B-But why, my Prince?" He asked.

"Easy. Cuz it was fun! Bahaha! That's rich, I shoulda sent a Lakitu to record it!" Iggy laughed, gripping at his belly as he rolled about a little in his spot. "Hooo… Hehah, don't feel too bad, though. I bet those Yoshi had a field day with you!" Iggy sighed and hopped off of his throne, walking on forward. Mason gulped as he approached. Not counting his outlandish hair, Iggy still had a head's height over him. "Anyways. Since you followed orders with…" he paused to sniff at Mason, then put a hand on his shoulder. "_Very _impressive results, I figure it was a good enough job for me to reward you. And I know just what you'd want."

"E-Ehh? A reward!? You're too kind, my Prince! You don't have to reward me for my services!" Mason blabbered out, dropping down on one knee. "I'm happy to… to just serve you."

"...Good. That's exactly what I had in mind." The kooky Koopaling's response nearly made Mason stumble. He looked up enough to watch Iggy head to his throne once more, sitting down with a foot raised. "This will be interesting… Come. I want my feet licked." He says with that all too familiar grin. "And try to do better than the Chain Chomp while you're at it. I don't want drool puddles to clean again."

Mason froze again. What else could he do? Iggy knew he'd get caught, get dragged about and ravaged… he bit his lip, taking a shaky step forward, then another. He did enjoy himself back on Yoshi's Island, all things considered. And now the source of most of his wet dreams was demanding attention.

"Yes, my Prince…" Mason mumbled as he got down on both knees, sitting right in front of his dear Prince. Iggy chuckled, then flexed his toes a little as he held up both of his feet. "Do it as long as you can fathom managing~. Though at least _try _to make it last over a minute. Lemmy only does this for thirty seconds before he calls it quits."

Mason leaned forward, his tongue escaping as it touched the base of Iggy's foot, right there at the heel. There was a fruit like scent there. He hadn't noticed it before, but now being this close to Iggy had him lost in it. And within that smell was Iggy's own natural scent. Mason tensed up, letting out a little whine as he lapped along Iggy's sole, bringing his tongue up slowly. He could feel each smooth little scale against his tongue, though the sensation was rougher as he got close to the toes.

When he got there, he paused to peek up at Iggy. The tall Koopaling had closed his eyes, letting out a low sigh as he reclined in his throne. "I don't remember saying you could stop just yet. Or are you one of those pervs that likes dirty feet more than clean ones?" He commented, not bothering to peek an eye open.

"N-No, my Prince, I'm not!" Mason said quickly, shaking his head as he held on to that foot, starting at the far right toe, running his tongue up against it a few times, careful to not cut his tongue on the pointed claw. He repeated the process for the next toe, giving it the same slow attention as the first. When he went to the third, Mason chanced his luck, opening up his mouth to take the toe into his maw, giving it a light bite at the bottom before quickly working his tongue on the spot, hoping he hadn't left a mark behind.

To his surprise, Iggy didn't reprimand him. But he did start shifting around in his seat. "Alright, alright, lemme get comfy." Iggy said, nudging Mason back with his other foot as he climbed out of his shell, letting it fall to the base of the throne. Mason still didn't fully understand that. The shelled koopas always looked like they only had shells on their back! And yet they could still tuck inside of them and even crawl out. He looked over it as the Chain Chomp sniffed at the shell, letting out a little bark.

"Oh hush. I've taken it off before." His thoughts ended as his gaze settled on Iggy. Beneath that shell, like most other koopa, Iggy was wearing a plain white shirt, lightly scratching at his belly. Mason could see his balls… they looked bigger than his fantasies ever imagined they'd be. "There we go… much better. You can continue now." He says, his untampered foot pressing up against Mason's nose. "Make this one quicker. I've got something better for you to lick." Iggy said as he wiggled his toes.

"Ehehe… I look forward to it happily, my Prince." Mason said with a nod, taking in a few happy sniffs of Iggy's sole, savoring its scent as he cradled that foot against his face.

It was finally happening! Here he was, alone in a room with his beloved Prince Iggy, tending to his intimate whims~. The initial shock wore off, and now he could enjoy the moment. He fought the urge to disrobe and present himself, taking all three of Iggy's toes in his mouth and sucking at them.

It was heaven~

"Good damn, where have you been hiding all this time? If I knew I had guys like you in my court, I'd tell King Dad to put someone else in charge of a world." Iggy commented, letting out a low moan as he curled his toes against Mason's tongue. "Get up here. I want that tongue _now_!"

Panting, Mason released Iggy's foot, watching his claws glisten with drool as he nodded. "Anything for you… this is what I live for~" he cooed out, his tail wagging beneath his robe as he buried his face between Iggy's legs.

First things first, Mason started breathing in the scent of Iggy's balls. There was less of the fruity soap scent, leaving only the hint of musk that drove Mason wild. After his initial sniffs, he rolled his tongue out, huffing in that scent while he started to lick at Iggy's crotch. Unlike the Yoshi from the other day, Iggy's slit was horizontal. And from the looks of it, he was probably just as thick as Orange was. He focused his efforts there, running his tongue side to side on that opening.

Hearing Iggy's moans sent shivers of bliss down his spine. He had his approval~ Iggy yanked his hat off, throwing it aside and grabbing the back of Mason's head, pressing his slit firmly on his lips right as the tip of his dick made itself known. Also unlike the Yoshi, Iggy's cock had a slight flare to its top, rather than tapering to a single point. And from the way the tip alone was throbbing, he could feel more was on the way. "Yesss… Shove your tongue in there already, minion! Every last inch of it!"

Well… he couldn't say no. Even if he could form words. Mason stopped going around and dipped his tongue inside, sliding the tip in his mouth and started sucking at it. He wriggled his tongue about, getting it to slip past the outer lips of Iggy's slit and working it inside, brushing up against both shaft and inner wall. While he was exploring, Mason let himself be lost in the sound of Iggy's non stop moans.

There was more cock growing out, slowly but surely filling Mason's maw as it throbbed with life, pressing down against his tongue. With a wriggle of his tongue, Mason felt the slight ridges that ran along the underside of that royal shaft. Their texture made him weak in the knees.

Soon after that, Iggy's pre finally started to leak, spreading along Mason's tongue with it's flavor. It was salty, bearing a sweet aftertaste. Not as sweet as any of the Yoshi, but he couldn't make himself spit it out neither. Closing his eyes once more, Mason wriggled his tongue about nonstop, his hand moving up to grasp Iggy's ass. He squeezed into an ass cheek, trembling a little as it squished pleasantly in his hold, surprisingly.

When he did, the Koopaling peeked down with a little growl. "Mmf… And just what do you think you're doing? I don't remember giving you permission to go ANYWHERE close to my ass." He says, slowly drawing himself back, his cock flopping out of Mason's mouth, throbbing near full hardness.

The change in tone set like stone in Mason's belly. "I-I… I just- I thought it'd be-"

"If you're gonna grab at it like that, then you're gonna eat me out properly."

Silence. Then Iggy snorted, breaking into another short laugh. "Bahahaha! Stop being so serious, jeez! You're gonna be worse than Ludwig if ya keep that up!" Iggy said, poking his tongue out as he turned himself around, sticking out his ass. The Chain Chomp barked, bouncing on the ground a little as it tried to move closer, only to be shooed away. "Be quiet! One more outburst and you sleep with Wendy again!" He scolded, letting out a huff.

Mason let out a low whine. He'd never gotten used to when Iggy was serious or not… "W-With absolute pleasure, my Prince." For such a lean Koopaling, Iggy possessed a shapely ass. Maybe it wasn't the largest, but the way those cheeks had a luscious curve to them, and still had a slight jiggle.

"Well? You gonna take a picture, or are you gonna eat?" Iggy said, flicking his tail impatiently. "Get to it or someone's gonna be on the wrong end of my wand!"

Nodding his head obediently, Mason grabbed both of those cheeks. He gave them both a good squeeze, then hauled them apart to expose Iggy's hole right at the base of his tail.

The pale pink, untouched entrance he had imagined was nowhere to be seen. In its place was a darker, slightly open hole. He would have complained, but the threat of the wand, or worse, being replaced, kept him quiet. Instead, he stomached his words and leaned in, letting his tongue run around Iggy's rim first.

Judging by the moan he let out, Mason was doing good. Iggy grabbed at the arms of his throne, his teeth grit in pleasure as he stirred his hips. "Thaaat's the stuff… you're not as sloppy as that mutt~" Iggy praised, scooting himself closer to Mason's tongue.

Around and around his tongue went, relishing in an odd, musky flavor Mason hadn't had before. Other guys may have eaten him out beforehand, but he himself had never given such pleasure to anyone. But if his Prince demanded it…

"Hmmh… y-you taste so good, my Prince." Mason complimented between licks. "Thank you for giving me this moment." Even if Iggy wouldn't comment, Mason pushed on, steeling his nerves to work his tongue inside of that hole.

Inside, Iggy was incredible! An immediate warmth, a slick wetness, and a firm tightness resisted his tongue's advance. Iggy only moaned louder when his tongue pushed against it. "Ohhh m-man… I want you to bury your tongue in there~. Don't come up unless you can't breathe!" Iggy ordered, shoving himself closer to Mason.

At this point, the magikoopa was tenting his robe more than ever before. He even had a stain of precum showing on the front now, accompanied by a constant pulsing of need. '_Can't let go… too good…' _Mason thought, closing his eyes as he swirled his tongue about in slow circles. Maybe if he did a good enough job… he moved one hand off of Iggy's butt, bringing it instead to his dear Prince's shaft, grasping it right at the head and jerking it downwards. In no time, he got into a simple milking motion, one that had Iggy rocking his hips downwards. Aside from ass, Mason could also smell smoke. A quick peek showed Iggy with his head tilted back, letting out tiny flames as he moaned.

"D-Deeper… c'mon, you're almost hitting the spot..!" Iggy urged, his tail dropping down to give Mason a light smack. "Little… bit… further!"

Mason nodded his head, his mouth opened wider as he gave a lurch forward, his tongue pushed as much as he could manage to until the entire thing was being squeezed by Iggy's soft tunnel. His moan was drowned out by Iggy's, the Koopaling now with eyes closed and doubled over. His prostate was found, and now being given a good tongue bath.

Back, forth, back again, slower forward, Mason kept his focus at that single spot, his hand still tight around the head of Iggy's cock and milking it, making his precum drip onto the throne. Iggy was tensing up, his hole gripping down on Mason's tongue while he humped down into the magikoopa's hold. Mason had to hold Iggy's waist just to keep him steady enough to eat out, constantly brushing his tongue on his prostate more and more.

"Aah… I'm gonna cum… Hurry up and get your mouth on it again!" Iggy ordered, smoke pouring from his mouth as he quenched the flames.

"Hmmn, y-yes, my Prince, at once!" Mason panted, pulling away from that hole long enough to settle himself beneath Iggy, holding his mouth open before engulfing the head of his shaft. With a grunt of effort, Iggy slammed his shaft down, jabbing the back of Mason's throat right as he hit his peak, letting out a loud moan as his cum gushed straight down his servant's throat. Anything that didn't make it was swallowed down soon after, with Mason grabbing Iggy's hips once more so he couldn't pull out. Not until he had let out everything he had.

Seconds passed, nearly a full minute before Iggy's length stopped twitching. He sighed in relief, pulling back with an exhausted sigh. "Hoo man… No wonder those Yoshi kept you for so long! You're a natural at this, aren't you?"

"Ehehe… I-I aim to please, my Prince…" Mason mumbled after swallowing the last bits of cum in his mouth. "Is… is that all you wanted from me?"

"You kidding? You're not leaving my chamber until AFTER I'm balls deep in your ass." Iggy said with a roll of his eyes. "Don't worry about the Chain Chomp. He can't break free even if he wanted to. So you go and present yourself properly so I can decide if I want to go easy or not~"

With a nod of his head, Mason let out a little huff. The flor wasn't comfortable, but… the only place he could really find was Iggy's throne. Lucky for him, his prince seemed to have the same idea. Iggy climbed back into his seat, sitting down with his legs spread part so his shaft would throb freely. "C'mon then. Let's see how devoted you are!"

Mason's heart hammered in his chest. "A-Ah… oh gosh… Yes my Prince~" He says with an eager nod, his tail wagging away beneath his robe. He wiggled around some, raising his robe so he could start tugging his underwear down to his ankles. Iggy gave a wolf whistle, his tail wagging slowly as he watched. "Thaaaat's the stuff… Now lose the robe too." He ordered. And to that, Mason wasted no time, kicking his underwear aside and raising his robe up and over his head. Once more, he was completely bare, looking down at his feet sheepishly as he squirmed. "D-Do I please you, my Prince? Visually?"

"Hehe… I want allll of that~ Get in my lap!" Iggy said with a growl of approval, patting his thigh.

Heart fluttering from the praise, Mason was quick to obey, almost hopping into Iggy's lap with a giddy smile on his face. "You flatter me~" He says, giving his hips a wiggle. "You don't mind that I'm… plump?"

"Why would I? It gives me something to hold on to." Iggy answered, grabbing Mason by his sides. "Now… Raise up, wiggle that ass, and drop it down on me~"

Mason grunted as he lifted his hips up, shaking his rump side to side before he took hold of Iggy's cock, angling it around until the tip was pressing against his hole. "I-I didn't get to lube up, my Prince, are you sure?"

"I said drop it!" Iggy grabbed Mason's tail, yanking it downwards to make the magikoopa take every inch of cock in one go, his pudgy ass jiggling against Iggy's crotch as it made contact. "Mmn, y-yeah, now ride it, you horny little cock lover!"

"Hnn… y-yes, my Priiiiince… oh gosh it's big…" Mason whimpered, his legs trembling as he looked ahead, panting quietly as he bounced along that ridged cock. The texture made it feel so… weird. But enjoyable too. Compared to the Yoshi, he felt like he was being stretched even more. He gripped at the throne's arms for support, biting down on his lip as he let out a low whine. "Ohhhh gosh…"

Iggy growled in approval, his dick throbbing against Mason's walls while he caressed his rolls. He had a plump little servant desperate for his shaft all this time? If he had known, he wouldn't have started with Lemmy. "Oh gosh is right… I'll allow you to cum as much as you want this time for your s-service." He hissed out, moving his hands around to fondle at Mason's chest. "Mmrf… Much better than Wendy…"

The compliment had Mason hiding behind his hands, letting out an embarrassed whine while he rode along that length. "You're… a-ahhn, you're too kiiind…" He whines out, trying to keep his face hidden. He had broken a light sweat already, his tail wagging side to side as he kept himself moving, listening in on Iggy's moans. For someone so crazy… His moans were pretty cute. A little higher in tone than expected, but still cute. Mason leaned back, letting his head rest on Iggy's shoulder to hear him better. "M-My Prince… I l… I lo-"

"Shh… don't get mushy on me… Just cum. I wanna see what happens~" Iggy growled, groping into Mason's chest, squishing his mounds together until those nipples were rubbing together. He continued messing with him, thumbs rubbing on the top of each nipple just to egg Mason on. "You wanna impress me don't ya? Then you'd do as I say, when I say, no matter what~"

With a whine, Mason moved his hands from his face, taking hold of his length and stroking it in sync with his bounces. "I'd do… a-anything for youuu…" He whined out, eyes closing tight. He was getting closer to the edge, the warmth of orgasm slowly creeping up on him. He wanted to let it out… "P-Please, give me more, my Prince!"

"Careful what you wish for." Iggy grunted, releasing Mason from his hold and reaching over the throne's side, feeling around until he found his wand. He grabbed it right at the base, squeezing it tightly before pressing the orb right on Mason's cock. The moment it made contact, it began to buzz like mad, the shapes of a triangle, circle, and square floating about Mason's shaft. "C'mon… every laaast drop~!"

Mason let out another moan, trembling all over as he bucked his hips forward, subsequently grinding on Iggy even more as he stroked himself off, grinding at the top of that wand desperately. "It's gonna be a m-mess…!" He whined, but it was too late to stop himself. Letting out a grunt, Mason thrust forward again, the first strands of his cum landing on Iggy's wand, while the rest jetted forward, each ribbon of spunk landing messily on the throne room floor.

Other than his moans, Mason was also panting heavily, leaning fully on Iggy for support. Unfortunately, that meant he was squishing him a little.

"Hrf- I understand a good cumshot, but c'mon! Don't crush me, sweaty!" Iggy grunted as he managed to sit up, lightly patting Mason's head. "Heh. At least, not right now. I think you just earned yourself a spot veeeeery close to my throne."

"Aaahh, I-I'm sorry… sorry for the mess… my Prince…" Mason panted. He couldn't move… all he wanted to do was stay right there. "I'll clean it up, promise."

Iggy sighed, shaking his head. "As much as I'd wanna see you lick the floor, I already have that covered. He snapped his fingers, then whistled. "Chomp! Clean up service!"

The Chain Chomp bounced over in no time, barking loudly as it stared at the two before angling downwards, its large, hefty tongue running over the floor. The sight embarrassed Mason a little, but he sighed in relief, letting himself relax against Iggy. He finally got his Prince, and he didn't regret any moment of it. Though Iggy's next line brought a fresh blush to his cheeks.

"By the way… how do you feel about collars? We're gonna have to get you fitted properly."

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Well this took it's sweet time coming out. Ah well. Hope you all liked it! Maybe after this, we can get more Mario stuff put out. :D _**

**_KRS, Out!_**


End file.
